Donald Sutherland
Donald Sutherland (1935 - ) Film Deaths *''The Bedford Incident'' (1965) [Hospitalman Nerney]: Killed in an explosion, along with everyone else on board the destroyer, when the Russians fire torpedoes at the ship. (Thanks to Brian) *''Dr. Terror's House of HorrorsDr. Terror’s House of Horrors (1965)(1965)' ''(The Blood Suckers) [Bob Carroll]: Executed (off-screen), exact method unknown, after killing Jennifer Jayne. He is still alive at the end of his story, but at the end of the movie, it's revealed that all of the train passengers are already dead and that their stories weren't visions of the future but flashbacks to the past. *''Die! Die! My Darling! (Fanatic)'' (1965) [Joseph]: Shot in the chest/side (through a wooden door) by Tallulah Bankhead. He sits down looking a bit okay, it's not known if his wound was fatal, but I'll list it in case. *The Dirty Dozen (1967)'' [Vernon Pinkley]: Shot in the back by a Nazi soldier outside the castle (as he’s shooting several others). (Thanks to Michael) *The Split (1968)' [''Dave Negli]: Steamed to death when Jim Brown pushes his face into a steam valve. *''Start the Revolution Without Me (Two Times Two)'' (1970) [Charles Coupe/Pierre de Sisi]: Playing a dual role as two sets of twins in different time periods, the two 20th-century twins are both shot to death by Gene Wilder. (The fate of the 18th-century twins is never revealed, due to the deaths of all the would-be narrators.) (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Lawrence) *''Johnny Got His Gun'' (1971) [Jesus]: Executed by crucifixion. *''Don't Look Now (A Venezia...un decembre rosso shocking)'' (1973) [John Baxter]: Throat slashed by a dwarf (Adelina Poerio) whom he had been mistaken for the ghost of his dead daughter. (Thanks to Scott and Michael) *''End of the Game (Der Richter und sein Henker)'' (1975) [Lt. Robert Schmeid]: Killed (off-screen) before his first appearance in the film. (I haven't seen this movie myself, but the IMDb identifies his role as that of a corpse.) *''Day of the Locust'' (1975) [Homer Simpson]: Killed by an angry mob after Donald kills a young boy (Jackie Earle Haley); we only see Donald being carried away screaming by the mob. *''1900'' (1976) [Attila]: Commits suicide by shooting himself to escape himself from an angry mob of socialist peasants. *''The Disappearance'' (1977) [Jay Mallory]: Shot twice as he returns home with the shopping. He dies sitting on the steps leading to his apartment. *''Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978)'' [Matthew Bennell]: Replaced (off-screen) by an alien duplicate; we discover that he's been replaced when Veronica Cartwright approaches him at the end of the movie. *''Eye of the Needle'' (1981) [Faber a.k.a. "The Needle"]: Shot in the chest by Kate Nelligan as he tries to escape in a rowboat. *''A Dry White Season (1989)'' [Ben du Toit]: Deliberately run over by a car driven by Jurgen Prochnow. *''Bethune: The Making of a Hero'' (1990) [Norman Bethune]: Dies (off-screen) of septicaemia following his injuries on November 12, 1939. *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)'' [Merrick Jamison-Smythe]: Stabbed in the chest with his stake by Rutger Hauer when Donald trying to stab Rutger. *''Benefit of the Doubt'' (1993) [Frank]: Shot to death by his daughter Amy Irving while trying to kill her as his grandson (Rider Strong) looks on. He then falls off a cliff top into an river after talking to them. *''Younger and Younger'' (1993) [Jonathan Younger]: Killed (off-screen) in a motorcycle accident; we see him let go of the handlebars while riding with Lolita Davidovich's ghost, followed by an abrupt cut to Donald and Lolita sitting on a cloud in heaven. *''Shadow Conspiracy'' (1997) [Jacob Conrad]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head after Charlie Sheen exposes the conspiracy. *''Fallen (1998)'' [Lt. Stanton]: Shot in the right side of the head by the possessed John Goodman, as Donald is about to take Denzel Washington into custody. *''Virus (1999)'' [Captain Robert Everton]: After being turned into a cyborg, he is destroyed in an explosion after Jamie Lee Curtis fastens a grenade into his chest (he then falls down a hole). *''Panic (2000)'' [Michael]: Shot in the chest by his son (William H. Macy) in Donald's living room. *''Cold Mountain (2003)'' [Reverand Monroe]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes while sitting at his lawn table; his body is shown afterwards when his daughter Nicole Kidman goes out to check on him after noticing he hadn't come in from the rain. *''The Italian Job (2003) ''[John Bridger]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Edward Norton (his body is later seen floating to the surface of a frozen lake, then again being held by Mark Wahlberg). *''An American Haunting (2005)'' ' [John Bell'']: Poisoned by his wife (Sissy Spacek) (who makes it look like a terminal illness). *Beerfest (2006)' [''Johann von Wolfhaus]: Commits suicide by disconnecting his own life-support equipment while drunk in his hospital bed (shown in a video message for his funeral guests); his body is shown afterwards during his funeral. (Played for comic effect.) *''Land of the Blind (2006)'' [Thorne]: Stabbed in the chest by Camilla Rutherford while Donald is taking a bath. *''The Mechanic (2011)'' [Harry McKenna]: Shot in the chest by Jason Statham, who makes it look like a car-jacking gone bad. (See also Keenan Wynn's death in the 1972 version.) *''Horrible Bosses (2011)'' [Jack Pellit]: Killed in a car crash (off-screen) after suffering a heart attack, as Jason Sudeikis looks on in shock. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Calling (2014)'' ' [''Father Price]: Strangled/poisoned (off-screen) by Christopher Heyerdahl after Christopher orders Donald to give in to being the next sacrifice he plans on committing. *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 (2015)' [President Coriolanus Snow]: Killed by an angry mob after Jennifer Lawrence shoots Julianne Moore with an arrow instead of executing him. *Forsaken'' (2015) [Reverend William Clayton]: Mentioned in Michael Wincott's narration at the end of the film as having died a few years after the events of the film, although it is never specified how he died. TV Deaths *''Natural Enemy'' (1997 TV Movie) [Ted Roberts]: Burned to death when William McNamara pours gasoline down the garbage chute, after Donald discovers Tia Carrere's body in the dumpster. *''Uprising'' (2001 TV Movie) [Adam Czerniakow]: Commits suicide by swallowing a cyanide pill. *''Pat to War'' (2002 TV Movie) [Clark Clifford]: Died (off-screen) of old age/natural causes on October 10, 1998. *''Salem's Lot (2004 mini-series)'' [Richard Straker]: Bashed over the head with a blunt object by Dan Byrd; his body is shown again later on when Dan, Rob Lowe, James Cromwell and Robert Mammone discover him hanging from the ceiling, where Rutger Hauer had place him. *''The Pillars Of The Earth: Redemption'' (2010 mini-series) [Bartholomew]: Beheaded in a public execution on the orders of the king (Tony Curran). (Thanks to Brian) Gallery Donaldsutherland.jpg|Donald Sutherland in The Dirty Dozen Snow's death.png|Donald Sutherland's death in The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2 Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Shirley Douglas. *Mr. Francine Racette. *Father of Kiefer Sutherland and Rossif Sutherland. Sutherland, Donald Sutherland, Donald Sutherland, Donald Sutherland, Donald Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by motorcycle crash Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by replacement Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by lynch mob Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by head shots Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Hunger Games film Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Francis Lawrence Movies Category:Actors who died in F. Gary Gray Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies